


La Rivale

by Ambrena



Category: Les Malheurs de Sophie - All Media Types
Genre: Comtesse de Ségur, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le temps a passé, Jean et Sophie sont désormais de jeunes adultes. Mais Sophie se découvre une rivale qui tente de séduire Jean...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Rivale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuyoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuyoko/gifts).



> Écrit lors de la session 2011 d'Obscur Echange sur LJ pour Yuyoko, alias tähdenlentoon.

Sophie était jalouse; c'est un nouveau défaut dont nous n'avons pas encore parlé.

Un jour, peu avant son mariage avec Jean, ce dernier lui présenta l’une de ses cousines. C’était une jeune fille aux cheveux blond vénitien, aux yeux violets et au visage constellé de taches de rousseur. Elle lui fit un sourire hypocrite et s’inclina légèrement. En lui rendant sa révérence, Sophie ne put s’empêcher de remarquer que sa main était posée sur la taille de son fiancé. Elle devint furieuse. Comment cette petite oie osait-elle ?

« Voici Marie de Suélène, affirma le jeune homme. J’espère que vous vous entendrez bien.

-Oh, mais ce ne peut être que le cas, persifla la nouvelle venue. Vous avez forcément bon goût, mon cher cousin. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui enserra le menton des mains, toute proche. Sophie fulminait. Il se dégagea doucement, sans protester pour autant, ce qui ne fit qu’accroître le ressentiment de sa fiancée.

« Je vous laisse, très chère, annonça-t-il sans que l’on puisse distinguer celle dont il parlait. J’ai encore des affaires urgentes à régler. »

Une fois seules, les deux rivales se considérèrent en chiens de faïence. Ce fut Marie qui brisa le silence en premier.

« Ainsi, c’est vous qui êtes fiancée à mon Jeannot ? s’enquit-elle.

-Ôtez le possessif de votre phrase, je vous prie, mademoiselle. Et puis, quel surnom ridicule !

-Comment, ridicule ? s’insurgea-t-elle. Je l’appelle ainsi depuis notre âge le plus tendre. Vous ne le connaissez pas depuis aussi longtemps que moi, assurément.

-Détrompez-vous, lui apprit Sophie. Je suis son amie d’enfance.

-Tiens donc ? la railla la cousine. Et comment se fait-il que je n’aie jamais entendu parler de vous ? »

Marie mentait. En vérité, Jean ne tarissait pas d’éloges sur cette demoiselle de Réan, qui était devenue mademoiselle de Fichini, et enfin, de Fleurville. Depuis bien des années, elle ne manquait pas un épisode de la triste vie de cette enfant – ce qui, au lieu de faire naître en son cœur cruel la compassion, n’y excitait que la jalousie. Comment Jeannot osait-il consacrer toutes ses pensées à une fillette aussi insignifiante ? La jeune fille comptait donc reconquérir le cœur de son cousin. Le meilleur moyen pour cela était d’envenimer ses relations avec sa bien-aimée, ce qu’elle se dépêchait de réaliser avec un malin plaisir.

Et de fait, la fiancée en resta sans voix. Jean, ne pas parler d’elle à sa propre cousine ? Alors qu’il avait prétendu tant de fois penser à elle ! Était-il possible d’aimer quelqu’un sans en dire ne serait-ce que quelques mots à ses proches ? Elle avait l’impression d’avoir été trahie.

La demoiselle s’apercevait bien de son désarroi et elle s’en amusait cruellement. À la réflexion, elle pourrait d’ailleurs se servir de cette petite chose comme d’un jouet. La fiancée de Jeannot ne semblait pas aussi dangereuse que ce qu’elle avait imaginé. De plus, elle arborait un visage fort délicat. Peut-être pourrait-elle faire ses délices. Dans ce cas, elle gagnerait et le cousin, et la promise.

« Que vois-je ? se moqua-t-elle d’un ton taquin mais tendre. On n’est pas aussi importante qu’on le croyait ?

-Laissez-moi, murmura Sophie, les joues écarlates.

-Il m’a embrassé, vous savez, quand nous étions petits, lui confia-t-elle sur un ton badin. En avez-vous fait de même ?

-Peut-être pas quand nous étions enfants, balbutia Sophie, mais nous nous sommes bien rattrapés depuis, croyez-moi !

-Oh, mais cela veut tout de même dire que j’ai été la première, en conclut Marie en rôdant autour d’elle. Dans de telles conditions, il faudra bien me laisser votre petit prince… »

Cette dernière réflexion ranima le courage dans le cœur de la promise.

« Je ne te le cèderai pas », gronda-t-elle, menaçante, en passant brutalement au tutoiement. Sans le savoir, Marie avait réveillé la Sophie des temps anciens, cette enfant colère qui pouvait se battre jusqu’au sang. La paisible vie chez madame de Fleurville avait enterré cette personnalité néfaste, mais, comme on le voit, elle n’attendait qu’un signe pour réapparaître. Chassez le naturel, il reviendra au galop, disait-on à juste raison.

Inconsciente du danger, la jeune fille se contenta de sourire et d’effectuer quelques pas en sa direction.

« Oh, mais je suis certaine que nous pouvons parvenir à un arrangement… » lui glissa-t-elle à l’oreille, tentatrice. Puis elle risqua ses mains autour de la taille de sa rivale et l’attira à elle, d’un geste sans équivoque.

Sophie le repoussa d’un mouvement qui aurait pu inclure un coup de griffe – elle portait en effet les ongles forts longs – mais qui rata sa cible. Ensuite, elle recula, horrifiée.

« Qu’avez-vous donc en tête, mademoiselle ? » s’écria-t-elle. Le vouvoiement était revenu, preuve de distance, mais aussi de mépris. Les joues de Sophie étaient devenues écarlates et sa respiration, haletante.

« Voyons, je ne parle que de partager, la rassura faussement la demoiselle de Suélène. Ce n’est rien de bien méchant.

-Rien de bien méchant ! répéta Sophie, rouge de colère et de honte. Venir faire des propositions indécentes à une jeune fille, vous trouvez que ce n’est rien ?

-Peu de chose, en tout cas, confirma la cousine.

-Vous êtes bien dépravée, en conclut-elle.

\- Et vous, vous êtes colère comme les dindons de la ferme.

\- Je ne suis pas colère du tout, se défendit la demoiselle de Réan, seulement je trouve que vous êtes perverse.

\- Je ne suis pas perverse, mademoiselle ; seulement je suis la plus lucide des deux, et c'est pourquoi vous êtes rouge de colère comme les dindons avec leurs crêtes rouges.

\- Je ne veux plus discuter avec une méchante fille comme vous, mademoiselle.

\- Moi non plus, je ne veux pas discuter avec une prude comme vous. »

Et toutes deux allèrent bouder chacune dans son coin. Marie sortit de son sac de voyage une broderie qu’elle avait en cours et la reprit. Quant à Sophie, elle feignit de s’attaquer à une aquarelle qu’elle avait abandonnée, et s’installa au pupitre.

Lorsque Jean revint dans la pièce, il comprit mal pourquoi les deux jeunes filles s’ignoraient de la sorte. Sa fiancée réalisait un tableau à grands coups de pinceau, enragée. Quand à sa cousine, elle brodait comme si le tissu lui avait fait une insulte personnelle.

« Mes douces amies, que se passe-t-il ? les interrogea-t-il, les bras légèrement écartés et les paumes des mains tournées en l’air.

« Rien ! » rugirent les deux filles de concert. Elles reprirent leurs activités de plus belle, non sans se foudroyer copieusement du regard. Attentif à cet échange mais incapable de l’interpréter, Jean se dirigea vers Marie et lui tapota l’épaule.

« Très chère cousine, que diriez-vous d’une promenade dans le parc ? proposa-t-il. Je ne vous ai pas vue depuis fort longtemps, et ce sera une occasion parfaite pour nous entretenir…

-Avec joie, mon Jeannot ! » s’exclama-t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds.

À l’autre bout de la salle, Sophie réprima un frisson. Jean, qui lui tournait le dos, ne s’en rendit pas compte, mais il n’échappa nullement à sa cousine, qui s’en réjouit secrètement. Même si elle ne pouvait pas avoir la fille, elle garderait au moins son cousin rien que pour elle.

« Vous voulez aussi venir, ma Sophie ? » lui demanda-t-il ensuite. Mortifiée, elle refusa d’un signe de tête assez raide. Il n’insista pas. Grand bien lui prit, pensa Marie.

Elle se leva prestement et prit le bras que Jean lui tendait, en tâchant d’être le plus provocante possible. L’autre ne parut pas réagir, comme si elle était au-dessus de telles considérations, mais la cousine nota tout de même les légers tremblements de la main qui tenait le pinceau. Elle eut un sourire mauvais.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si joyeuse, mon amie ? la questionna son cousin.

-Je pense juste à une amie qui va se retrouver bien seule, répondit-elle énigmatiquement.

-Et cela vous fait rire ? s’horrifia Jean. Ma cousine, vous n’êtes point charitable. »

Elle haussa les épaules et ils sortirent ensemble.

Jeannot tenait absolument à lui chanter les louanges de sa Sophie bien-aimée, ce qui la fatigua vite. Pour changer de sujet, elle aborda le thème de leurs souvenirs d’enfance, en prenant pour prétexte le paysage dans lequel ils évoluaient.

« Vous souvenez-vous ? murmura-elle tendrement. C’est l’allée où nous avons tant de fois fait la course.

-Oui, je me le rappelle, renchérit-il, songeur.

-Comme vous courriez vite, alors ! remarqua-elle. Bien plus que moi, en dépit de tous mes efforts. Cela me mettait dans une rage folle, et je me suis bien des fois battue avec vous.

-Je sais », sourit-il avec indulgence.

Ils poursuivirent leur route, la tête emplie d’épisodes anciens.

« Tiens, mais c’est le massif de roses que nous avions planté ensemble ! s’extasia-elle ensuite. Ce qu’il a poussé !

-C’est normal, ma chère cousine, reprit Jean en caressant ses cheveux blonds-roux. Voilà plus de dix ans qu’il existe.

-Ce que le temps passe vite… » soupira-elle, alanguie contre lui. Elle le sentit frémir à cette proximité, mais ignorait si c’était de crainte ou de désir. « J’avais voulu vous fouetter de ces roses. L’avez-vous oublié ?

-Pas le moins du monde, ma chère. »

Comme entraînés par une vieille habitude, leurs pas les entraînèrent jusqu’à un petit banc vert, dont la peinture s’écaillait. Le meuble était disposé de telle manière que le massif de roses le dissimulait aux regards d’une personne qui voudrait les surveiller du château. Ils s’y installèrent, en pensant au passé.

« Et c’est sur ce petit banc… » Marie fit une pause significative. « …Que nous sommes embrassés tant de fois, en cachette. »

Elle se pressa contre lui, toute languissante.

« Vous plairait-il de recommencer ? » lui suggéra-t-elle, malicieuse. Avant d’attendre une réponse, elle couvrit son cou de petits baisers. Toutefois, lorsqu’elle tenta d’atteindre ses lèvres, Jean se déroba, avec un petit rire gêné.

« Je suis fiancé, maintenant, rappela-t-il. Et nous ne sommes plus des enfants.

-Petite, je voulais me marier avec toi, lui confia-t-elle, en revenant justement au tutoiement de l’enfance.

-Je sais, fit-il. Mais c’est trop tard. J’aime Sophie, maintenant. Je suis désolé. »

Sa cousine tenta bien de parvenir à ses fins, en vain. Le jeune homme se détourna fermement, bien que ce fût sans brusquerie.

« Restons amis, s’il te plaît. »

Sans écouter ses protestations, il déposa un baiser fraternel sur son front, et s’en retourna au domaine.

Lorsqu’il revint dans la salle où se trouvait Sophie, cette dernière peignait toujours, à grands gestes furieux.

« Alors ? rugit-elle sans se retourner. Vous avez retrouvé votre amour d’enfance, monsieur ?

-Mon amour d’enfance, c’est toi, ma Sophie », lui déclara-t-il en renfermant ses bras sur elle.

Elle se retourna vers lui en serrant toujours le pinceau dans son poing refermé. Lorsqu’elle tourna le visage vers le sien, il constata qu’elle pleurait en silence. Pour l’apaiser, il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux et à la bercer.

« Marie m’a dit, hoqueta-t-elle, que tu l’avais embrassée quand vous étiez petits. Alors que moi, tu ne m’as jamais embrassée ! Pas même la soirée où nous avons fait semblant de nous marier !

-Mais à présent, nous nous marions pour de bon, la rassura-t-il. Et c’est toi que j’ai toujours aimée.

-Ta cousine…

-Ma douce Sophie, lui murmura Jean avec tendresse, comment as-tu pu croire un seul instant que je préfèrerais cette méchante Marie à toi ?

-Tu la trouve méchante ? reprit-elle d’une petite voix. Et moi qui pensais que…

-Lorsque nous étions enfants, elle m’a battu, fouetté, maltraité à chaque fois qu’elle venait au domaine. C’était une petite peste, crois-moi.

-Mais moi aussi, on dit parfois que j’étais une peste, avant ! s’exclama Sophie, atterrée.

-Ce n’est pas pareil, la contra-t-il. Toi, tu as le cœur bon. Marie n’est qu’une vipère. Je ne lui reste attaché que parce que nous avons grandi ensemble. C’est tout. »

Il la tint contre elle tandis que ses pleurs s’apaisaient peu à peu.

« Ce soir, je lui demanderai de partir, et nous nous retrouverons de nouveau seuls tous les deux, c’est d’accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête, souriant à travers ses larmes, et il l’embrassa délicatement. Dès demain, l’ombre de la vilaine Marie de Suélène ne les hanterait plus.


End file.
